Aircraft Condition Monitoring Systems (ACMS) are used by commercial airlines to provide flight performance data for aircrafts to monitor aircraft engine performance. FIG. 1 illustrates a current communication schema of an ACMS 110. A flight data acquisition unit (FDAU) 100 collects Federal Aviation Regulations (FAR) §121.344 parameters for maintenance and engineering. The FDAU 100 includes an ACMS 110 that records flight performance data from a plurality of acquisition equipments, such as sensors on an aircraft. The acquisition equipments monitor signals supplied from a variety of transducers distributed throughout the aircraft and provide digital data representative of the aircraft's flight performance based upon such transducer inputs. The ACMS 110 uses the flight performance data to generate real-time ACMS reports based on FAR §121.344 parameters. As flight performance data is obtained by the acquisition equipments, the flight performance data is stored in an attendant, physically robust, flight data recorder (FDR) 114.
The flight performance data may be transmitted to an aircraft communication and reporting system (ACARS) management unit 116 for real-time transmission of, for example, snapshot position parameters, to the ground. The flight performance data is also provided to a pilot interface, such as a multifunction condition and display unit (MCDU) 118. The MCDU 118 can display real-time parameters for maintenance and piloting. The MCDU 118 may include a cockpit printer and an interface display unit (not shown).
The flight performance data are typically recorded back to a quick access recorder (QAR) 117. The QAR records the flight performance data on a data media, such as a PCMCIA card 130. The PCMCIA card 130 can be plugged into a slot 135 on the ACMS 110. The PCMCIA card 130 is then taken to a ground station 160 for engine performance monitoring and flight performance data analysis. The ground station 160 includes a ground support equipment (GSE) 145 and an analysis ground station (AGS) 140. A data loader 122 uses a disk to load software upgrades onto the ACMS 110 from the GSE 145. An Ethernet connection 120 may be provided to the FDAU 100 to connect the ACMS 110 to a aircraft network (not shown).
To improve aircraft safety, Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) recommends that the airlines check the information provided by the FDAU 100 at regular intervals. One approach is to allow aircraft safety personnel to gain access to the flight performance data by physically removing the PCMCIA card 130. In other words, a mechanic needs to go on board an aircraft to load new software or to retrieve flight performance data from the ACMS 110. Communication of the flight performance data is deferred because no remote real-time access is possible. In addition, with the large volume of aircraft traffic, manual retrieval and replacement of the PCMCIA card 130 is very time and manpower intensive. In addition, this approach is prone to substantial misidentification and aircraft association errors.